runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Bloodshed Empire/MOTM
= Bloodshed Empire Members of the Month = The Members of the Month are the hardest working members for each month since the creation of the clan. Each month there is a vote in which each member of the clan casts their vote for any Non-Officer of Bloodshed Empire for Member of the Month. 2007 January Jackal "Crime and Politics; They are the same thing" February King Galby "In soviet russia, Road fork YOU!" March Demonrazer "When it is dark enough, you can see the stars." April Stingroo "Roo and such" May Rambomcgurn "Rambownage!" June Gathug "Hurry up sheesh... things go so slow in bse" July Me5894 "We came, we saw, we conquered." August Fishin Mage "I <3 forum codes!" September Viz44 "Maths is like a beautiful woman...You just wanna bend her over and spank her!" October Fourswords2 "live for the day, die for the morrow." November Jackal "Crime and Politics; They are the same thing" December Iras "-irasisandalwayswillbethebiggestnoobtoplayrunescape-" 2008 January Curlingrock0 "I dont care what you say, I will still break you" February Iras "-irasisandalwayswillbethebiggestnoobtoplayrunescape-" March Viz44 "Maths is like a beautiful woman...You just wanna bend her over and spank her!" April Killer 36954 "If you ain't skillin' you ain't killin" May xwarrior173 "iWar>iPod." June Blazing Pont "Purplicious is the word" July Omgausername "Sometimes you must listen to everyone before people will listen to you" August Scottien "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." September Deathhead154 " *grumbles* *stares* *grabs pickaxe* " October Ladysilk2 & Dark Fiend "When we are born, we cry, that we are come to this great stage of fools." November Dark Elf228 "I would rather die once, then die many times through fear of assassination" December Imudaddy1 "If you are scared of life,go to church" 2009 January Slegger "Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." February Ericd014 "Never take life seriously. Nobody gets out alive anyway." March xwarrior173 "iWar>iPod." April Widowdaballa & Nickynick600 "Wise men speak because they have something to say, fools do because they have to say something." May Stratos101 "I have lots of ideas. Trouble is, most of them suck" June MaskedPatel "Man started from the smallest organism and evolved to the most complex. Just like that I started weak and built my way up to the top and never let anything get in my way." July Yaykim "Never ask me to alter a weapon merely for the sake of appearance. A weapon is a tool, and if it is beautiful, then it is beautiful because it is useful. A sword that could not perform its function would be ugly in my eyes no matter how fair it's shape, not even if it were adorned with the finest jewels and the most intricate engraving." August Mic Mic77 "The stars are hidden on a rainy night " September Ryder Blade October Devil Chat November Rawfox I am not of this world December Barbaras10 "I LOVE BARBIES " 2010 January Tyler February TBD March TBD April TBD May TBD June TBD July TBD August TBD September TBD October TBD November TBD December TBD Category:Clans